


It's Been A While

by SpazzzKiddd



Category: The Shining (1980)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Shining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzzKiddd/pseuds/SpazzzKiddd
Summary: It's a surprise~
Relationships: Jack Torrance/Wendy Torrance
Kudos: 11





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK AND ALIVE!!!
> 
> Things to get out of the way before we start! I did not create this AU and all credit goes to @/ava_leeigh on Tik Tok!
> 
> Welp with that said please enjoy my newest story!!

"Oh..Wendy..." Jack moaned as he held his wife's coat close to his face with his left hand while he pleasured himself with his other hand, "It's been so long.." He groaned just loud enough for his wife to hear, "Ugh, what now?" She asked seemingly no one. Meanwhile Jack was still in the room leaning over the bed with his wife's coat clutched in his hand while he continued to pleasure himself, "Wendy...Wendy I think I'm close!" Jack moaned a bit louder this time which made Wendy walk a bit faster towards the room before stopping and slowly, silently opening the door. 'God he's such a pathetic husband sometimes.' Wendy thought as she watched Jack from behind, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She suddenly snapped when she noticed it was her favorite coat, "Wendy!?" Jack gasped and he quickly tossed the dirtied coat onto the bed, "Are you kidding me right now Jack!?" Wendy wanted to strangle the man right there on the spot i mean for Christ's sake that was her favorite coat! "I-I can go clean it I-" Jack pleaded to Wendy but that just gave her an idea, "That's right you can and you will now lick it." Wendy said icily but Jack just stared at her with the look of what one might call 'a deer in the headlights' but this just irritated Wendy even more, "Well? You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?" Wendy asked and Jack quickly shook his head, "Then do mommy a little favor and clean up your mess." Jack couldn't say no to her especially when she called herself that name. Jack hesitated once he had the coat in his hands again but he glanced over at Wendy for a moment who was visibly pissed to say the least, which clearly scared him enough to finally do it, "good boy." Wendy said as she watched her husband lick his own cum off of her favorite coat. Jack was having a battle in his own mind while all of this was happening, 'don't get hard, Jack not now!' His conscience screamed at him that this was wrong but he couldn't seem to get a grip and before he knew it he was hard again but hey, at least the coat was clean now right? "Ugh, you're sick for getting off on this." Wendy said in disgust and disappointment but no one could ever know how she felt about all of this because she kept it hidden so well but deep down she got her own pleasure just from insulting the poor man. Jack tried his best to hide it but he was clearly becoming more and more aroused by the second, "Wendy I..." Jack whimpered as he attempted to cover himself with Wendy's coat, "Give me that!" Wendy hissed as she stomped over to Jack and snatched her coat away from him, folding it neatly before setting it aside, "lay back." She huffed in annoyance at Jack's neediness but couldn't help but grin when he did as he was told, "Now Jack sweetie, why don't you tell mommy what you were thinking while you were taking care of your little problem why don't you?" She teased and as soon as Jack started to open his mouth she lifted her foot and pressed it right against Jack's now achingly hard cock causing him to practically melt beneath his own wife's touch, "Mommy!" Jack moaned rather loudly which made Wendy forget her entire plan of teasing him and instead she practically tackled him onto the bed. Jack was so moaning and squirming so much Wendy had to take the liberty of pinning both of his arms down on the bed with one of her hands, "Mmm..sit still won't you? This is for my pleasure not yours you fucking cuck." She moaned that last word right in Jack's ear as she forcefully shoved her husband's cock inside of her already soaking wet cunt. No one would ever know how much Wendy enjoyed insulting and degrading her own husband, not ever. "A-Ah! Wendy!" Jack moaned as he continued to squirm but Wendy just stared down while she continued to ride her husband's cock and gave him a look of pure disgust which was enough to make him at least try to calm his movements, "Wendy ple-" Wendy leaned down and kissed Jack for the first time in quite a while but it wasn't love, no it was lust just pure lust and desire as she shoved her tongue in the man's mouth and began making out with him while she sped up her movements. Wendy couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she watched her husband squirm and writhe beneath her, "You like being my bitch don't you Jacky boy?" She asked teasingly as she continued to ride his cock, she'd almost forgotten how big he was it after all it had been a while since they last both...anyways! "Yes! Yes Mistress!!" Jack had never called her that before, it was even better than when he called her mommy and Wendy didn't waste a single second speeding up and cumming hard all over her husband's cock, "Jack!! Fuck! Call me that again! Now!!" She screamed as another orgasm came over her and with that Jack came as well, groaning loudly as he did so, "Yes, Mistress!!"


End file.
